a. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to catheter devices and systems, including devices and methods for refining an anatomical model using ultrasound.
b. Background Art
Electrophysiology (EP) catheters are used in connection with an ever-increasing number of procedures. Such catheters have been used, for example, for diagnostic, therapeutic, mapping, and ablative procedures. Catheters are commonly manipulated through a patient's vasculature to an intended site, for example a site within the patient's heart, and may carry one or more ultrasound transducers, position sensors, or electrodes for use in sensing, mapping, ablation, or diagnosis procedures.